Slythe
Slythe is a Drow, one of the few dozens from Archana that are taken to the Brotherhood of the Silent Blade while still a baby. As such, he grew up with only one objective: serving the order as an assassin, and his whole life was devoted to that. With time, he grew to question his and his "brothers'" slave-like training and the reason they fought, and soon began to wonder how it would be to live a normal life. Biography Childhood Slythe's origins are rather unclear. As the other Drows, he was taken to the Brotherhood as soon as he was discovered and lived in their quarters since then. As a result, it is not known whether Slythe was born in Blackbourne, somewhere else and brought there, or even if he is native from Archana or not. But one thing is certain and to never be forgotten - his life as an assassin was harsh and his training deadly. Since he can recall, he had been forced to train, fight his companions and kill those who succumb to fatigue. Nearly 24 hours per day that cycle of pain, weariness and conflicts would repeat, every day, until he had lost the track of time and began working passively. Soon, he began to stand out among the trainees and was set on the path to become officially an assassin, under tutelage of the veteran Kezzel. The Best Shadow Hardened by the life at the Brotherhood, he proceeded with his constant training over the years. As everything else it meant nothing to him, but Kezzel, his mentor, was the first in line to inherit the leadership of the Brotherhood - he was supposedly the best assassin in the order after the headmaster himself. Kezzel was different from the other assassins. He didn't mistreat or torture Slythe like the rest. For the first time, the kid felt a glimpse of compassion from someone else. He taught Slythe almost everything he knew, even some basic secret dark magic, used for both combat and stealth. Soon after becoming a full assassin, Slythe himself raised quickly through the ranks, surpassing most of the other members. But his problems began when his mentor Kezzel was framed, accused of betrayal. /his sentence was death. Slythe, being his only pupil, was a suspect too, but he was given a chance to prove his innocence: he had to kill Kezzel himself in battle. This would solve three problems at once for the headmaster: Slythe's innocence would be proved, the traitor would be killed and a new best assassin would be elected. It was Slythe's best chance, he would be able to fulfill his objective of becoming the best and show his mentor what he had learned. But how could he kill the one who had been like a father to him? Rebellion And so it was done. His blade were stained with the dark blood of his mentor. The fight took roughly 30 minutes. Slythe was holding back in the beginning, but he soon understood what Kezzel wanted. "Show them what you are made of", whispered him in pain while they crossed blades. Slythe couldn't back down now, not after all that. That's not Kezzel's will. When the fight was over, Slythe's skills were recognized. He was awarded of Kezzel's pair of daggers and a small squad of his own, to accompany him in harder missions. His future was guaranteed. Or was it. That fight was changing Slythe. Kezzel had given up his own life in order to make his pupil rise in the Brotherhood. This made him begin to question everything he was living. He didn't know what else was right and wrong.Soon after, he was assigned to a new mission. His objective was to kill a noble family who were on the hirer's way to acquire more power. Still in mourning, he accepted it anyway, he couldn't stop there after all that. As it is their method, he began studying the family. Their rooms, their habits, their schedules - he had to be cautious, after all killing each of the four before one of them could notice wasn't easy. But his mental state wasn't stable, and watching that happy family didn't help either. They didn't deserve to be murdered, that was wrong. He backed away. He came back and rejected the mission. The consequences were severe. Slythe spend days locked down in the dungeons without food as a punishment for his transgression. All the prestige he had acquire until then was lost. He soon heard that someone else had completed the job. Lost in a wave of emotions, he blocked away everything once again and decided to rebuild his reputation. Weeks later, when he was nearly back in the Brotherhood's line, he was sent to the mission where he would find a way to get away from that world of murdering. Personality Though Slythe is generally calm an collected, as it to expect from an assassin from the Brotherhood, he often shows signs of an immature or hyperactive personality when answering to trusted people. In fact, these blunt movements and grumbles are his way to try to keep people from seeing him as the "mysterious silent stranger who is sitting by the corner of the hall". Beyond that, all that is left to notice about him, since he is unable to speak, is his determination to fulfill his objectives and fearlessness facing adversity. A trustworthy battle partner and loyal friend. Category:Characters VII